kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Freeze
The , known simply as , originally , was one of the original trio of Roidmudes along with 002 and 003. He later assumes the form of , the secretary of the and has established a strong position in the political world. This alias allows him to keep an eye on the police forces, as well as Kamen Rider Drive when the Roidmude's case had been brought up. He is also the creator and developer of the Neo Viral Cores. Profile *Motif basis: **Low-Class: Cobra **Advanced: Ice block, skeleton *Human form/synchronize: Soichi Makage Character History Past and Global Freeze After their creation, the initial trio of Roidmudes murdered their creator, Dr. Banno. They then proceeded to the home of his colleague, Krim Steinbelt, who aided Banno in creating the Roidmudes with his Core Driviars, to kill him as well. However, unbeknownst to the Roidmudes, Steinbelt's consciousness was uploaded into the Drive Driver upon his death by their hand. Roidmude 001 later assumes the human guise of Soichi Makage, where he was promoted to the secretary of the national defense forces and has established a strong position in the political world. According to Heart, 001 seemed to have a mysterious connection to the death of Eisuke Tomari, and even knows the reason of his death but refused to tell him further. Global Freeze and present 15 years later, all 108 Roidmudes emerged and launched an attack on human civilization which would be known as the Global Freeze. 001 was part of the Roidmude onslaught in Tokyo which was stopped by the Shift Cars and Kamen Rider Protodrive, resulting in his temporary destruction. Still with his human form's position, he was able to overseer the police activities and informed them to other Roidmude Executives. When Brain is at wit's end after being bested by Medic multiple times, 001 willingly accepted his call for help, starting from creating new models of Viral Cores called Neo-Viral Cores, which enable the Roidmudes to evolve by fusing with the intended human so they can fuel themselves with their darker heart. He even entrusts Mitsuhide Nira, leader of the Police Department's First Division to look after the Special Investigation Unit so that he may able to destroy Drive (possibly as well as Mach and Chaser) from within. After Drive separated Sword from Hajime Taga with a SpeeDrop, resulting in the destruction of Sword's body, Roidmude 001 made his appearance and took Sword Roidmude's core as it was floating away. Later, he placed Brain into the investigation with the Special Investigation Unit and First Division in a plot to frame Shinnosuke and cause him to be suspended from being Drive. He as well granted Seeker Roidmude the ability to increase the negative energies of humans, while at the same time plots to use Go Shijima/Dr. Banno's son/Kamen Rider Mach as their trump card to ensure their victory. Personality As the first Roidmude to be created, 001 is wise, cunning and manipulative. As shown, he had planned from the beginning to join the police forces and promoted to the secretary of National Defense Agency, in order to weaken them so Roidmudes can continue their global domination. He even can simply use his memory manipulation to conceal certain criminal activities from police forces that may had been related to Roidmudes. 001 is also supportive for Brain, willing to help him after his comrades slowly rejecting him (Medic bested him multiple times with Heart continues to favor her more than Brain), thus gaining him the nickname . Even if he is one of the first trio Roidmudes and among the single numbered ones, he refuses to take lead of his kind, passing it to the other generals all while he overseers the police forces' activities. Forms ;Enhanced Physicality :Roidmude 001 can leap and jump faster when he was trying to save the Core of Roidmude 007. ;Enhanced Intelligence :Not so much of an ability, but Roidmude 001 is smart enough to understand how the Roidmude technology works and able to construct the Neo-Viral Cores. ;Memory Manipulation :Roidmude 001 is capable of altering a human's memory, using it to ensure that police forces has little awareness of Roidmude cases. ;Negative Emotion Manipulation :Though not displayed but existed since Seeker Roidmude was mentioned to use this from him, 001 can manipulate negative emotions of humans. - Advanced= *Height: *Weight: ::Powers and Abilities Click "Expand" to reveal the spoiler